


Plan B

by Polgara6



Series: Part’s of a story I’m never gonna write [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Albus Dumbledore Bashing, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Knight Bus, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-25 21:58:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17733413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Polgara6/pseuds/Polgara6
Summary: Madison is done with the Dursley’s shit and decides Harry should seek sanctuary from a very unlikely person. As usual things don’t go according to plan.





	Plan B

“Okay enough is a enough”. Harry’s head shot up as he had assumed he was alone as he started attempting to sleep off his last encounter with his uncle. His cousin was standing in his room her back against the wall staring down at him. “What?” was all he managed to get out as she started packing all of his stuff in his trunk. “You are leaving this place until we get enough proof for Sirius to be freed and take up guardianship” she announced as she shut his trunk which was now completely packed. 

Harry having learned not to argue when she got like this followed her down the stairs where luckily the Dursley’s had already left for the day. “Where am I going to stay then?” he asked. “Who is the most Dumbledore hating yet powerful person we know who isn’t presumed dead or in prison?” she asked somewhat sarcastically in return. Harry thought about and had to agree it was a good idea until Madison took the first step out the front door.

A plant had bloomed in the cracks in the drive way that hadn’t been there this morning. It was a bunch of pure white clovers. Harry saw his cousin’s brow furrows in confusion before a look of understanding appeared in her eyes as she suddenly pulled out her phone announcing a change of plans. “Who are you calling”. “A cab to London Heathrow”. “Can we afford a last minute ticket?” She shot him a bitch please look as she waited for the cab service to pick up. Harry sighed as he looked down at the clovers. Time for plan B America.


End file.
